


Было, есть и будет

by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: До чего порой доводят утешительные обнимашки.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: R-NC-21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Было, есть и будет

**Author's Note:**

> пост!Рагнарёк, место действия – звездолёт, АУ к послетитрам.

Тор не знает, как это получилось. Кажется, еще минутой раньше они с Локи стояли в обнимку, глядя на космическую пустоту за стеклом с одной холодной горечью на двоих – и вот они уже в капитанской каюте, одежда на полу, а Локи прижимает его к кровати и сам прижимается сзади волнующе и опасно, как никогда прежде, и ни одного вопроса, ни восклицания, ни даже слова еще не сорвалось, будто всё это у них давно уже вошло в привычку. 

Они целовались... да, целовались, пока шли сюда, и, чувствуя тяжесть Локи на спине, Тор пытается вернуться назад во времени, понять, как они до такого дошли...

Да, точно...

Он просто увидел Локи. Тор не помнит, зачем искал его, и забыл еще в тот момент – потому что Локи застыл у стекла, сжав плечи руками, и столько эмоций было в этой позе, столько правды, что так и тянуло подойти и обнять.

И Тор подошел и обнял. Почти инстинктивно. Потому что хотел и мог. Кажется, он разучился думать словами, в голове всплывали только какие-то смутные образы и яркие картинки. Терять ему было нечего, а желание делать, что вздумается, издревле пониманию не подлежит. Он прижался к брату, грузно навалился, как медведь, и хотел шутливо, да не вышло – потому что Локи крупно, испуганно вздрогнул в его руках. Ушел в себя так глубоко, что в кои-то веки был застигнут врасплох, и Тор зачем-то ткнулся губами ему в затылок. Мол, хэй, это всего лишь я.

И все это выходило как-то... естественно, как будто само собой. Горе тянуло искать тепла, держаться ближе, чем они раньше могли себе позволить. Тело словно покалывало от электричества, и хотелось замкнуть его с кем-то в цепь, заземлить эту боль. Он стоял и сопел Локи на ухо, а тот даже не вырывался, понимая, похоже, что пойман с поличным, что выдал боль, и поздно всё отрицать. Правда, он все-таки возмущался, но Тор не разбирал его слов. 

Ему было так плохо, что даже выразить это не получалось.

Всё, что он знал: в такие минуты, как эта, всегда хочется чувствовать себя любимым. Конечно, любовь не может изменить положения дел, но когда тебя любят, ты просто чувствуешь, что сумеешь пережить беду. 

Смысл объятий сводился, кажется, к этому. Брат, конечно, тот еще подлец, зато теплый. И ему это тоже надо...

На какое-то время он простил Локи всё.

И Локи уже давно ничего не ворчал, стоял себе смирно, только спросил с усмешкой:

— То есть мы уже дошли до домогательств? 

И Тор даже подумал – почему бы и нет?

— Уже, — согласился. Локи поднял руку и потрепал его по голове, и тоже вроде бы хотел в шутку, но шутливое поначалу движение стало почти ласкающим. Тор одобрительно замычал ему в плечо, крепче сжал руки. И что такого сделал, чтобы выворачиваться из объятий? Локи высвободился, обернулся к нему с недовольной улыбкой:

— Тебе лучше пойти обнять Халка. Он большой, зеленый и...

И замолк. Должно быть, увидел, как медленно Тор опускает руки, которыми только что держал его. Улыбка его погасла. Они, наверное, были уже слишком взрослыми, чтобы отшучиваться и убедительно играть в такие моменты.

Или слишком серьезно ранены. Или же просто быть искренними друг с другом выходило легче, чем врать.

В этой части звездолета они стояли одни. Редкое место для уединения. Тело казалось изнывающим от глубоких ран, но все раны были внутри, и снадобий от них не существовало. Локи шагнул ближе, на расстояние прикосновения, и они опять обнялись. И не то чтобы это помогло унять боль, но она снова стала чуть более... выносимой. Обниматься лицом к лицу оказалось сложнее. Наверное, потому, что приходится смотреть друг на друга с такого расстояния, когда уже пора целоваться. И они посмотрели друг на друга. И каждый, кажется, прокрутил в голове эту мысль. Потому что секунду спустя, когда они осторожно, на пробу, соединили губы, никто из них этому не удивился.

Только Локи, отстранившись, тихо спросил:

— Ты это почувствовал?

— Да, — сказал Тор. Он понятия не имел, что почувствовал. Но это было легко и приятно, они двигались от боли в совсем другом направлении, и ему это нравилось. Поэтому, не дожидаясь других вопросов, он поцеловал Локи еще раз. Это не стоило ему никаких усилий, не принесло никаких терзаний. Это было хорошо.

Но Локи поцеловал его в ответ иначе. Языком скользнул между губ, завозился во рту глубоко и влажно.

Тор чувствовал себя высохшим деревом и не думал ни о чем таком, оттого еще больше потрясло, с какой готовностью его тело отозвалось. Похоже, тогда и началось помутнение. Тор начал вторить, напирать, целовать с невесть откуда взявшейся страстью, да и поцелуи без огня как пиво без хмеля. А когда Локи дотронулся до него рукой, Тор задохнулся – прилив возбуждения был похож на удар ножом. Резкое, колкое напряжение потекло вверх по телу, бешено пульсируя под ладонью Локи. 

Оторвавшись, они уставились друг на друга, и Локи победоносно ухмыльнулся:

— Чувствуешь, — и снова погладил рукой, давая понять, что имеет в виду. И удар возбуждения, еще более сильный, чем раньше, вырвал короткий гортанный звук, который Локи проглотил в поцелуе.

Да, с этого все началось. Ему страстно хотелось, прямо здесь и сейчас, но краем сознания Тор понимал – страсть эта не от любви. Порочная похоть, с налетом безумия давних походов, когда войска занимали города и впадали в пьяное буйство, предаваясь разврату и грабежам. Тор пресекал это на корню, держал в узде своих воинов и ни разу не ловил себя на желании присоединиться, хотя и видел потом разные сны...

Страсть к Локи была похожа на эту тьму. 

Его куда-то вели, и ему было всё равно, куда. Может, он и остановился бы, если бы вспомнил, зачем это нужно. И если бы Локи не отвечал.

Но не сразу Тор вспомнил, что мир делится на тех, кто целует в шею, и тех, кого целуют, гоня мурашки по телу от самого живота. Локи вёл его, раздевал, и Тор стремительно терял контроль над ситуацией, над собственным телом, над Локи, хотя контроля над последним у него всегда было немного. У него не было сил и желания сопротивляться, поэтому он просто гладил брата по спине, разрешая ему продолжать. 

Так они оказались здесь. Это он помнит и помнит, что не задавал Локи вопросов: их было слишком много, чтобы выбрать какой-то один, и все они не имели никакого значения. Помнит, что зарывался пальцами брату в волосы, сжимая и разжимая кулак, заставляя Локи дрожать и ругаться. Как будто не понимал, к чему всё идет...

И вот он лежит на животе, чувствует поцелуи между лопаток и тепло тела Локи, прижимающегося сверху, а твердые пальцы мнут Тору задницу, вторгаются внутрь, отчего он теряется, напрягается, но приступ стыдливости проходит быстро. Так много всего... столько новых ощущений...

Первый шквал паники накрывает, когда он чувствует член Локи – как он трется, давит, дразнит твердостью и длиной. Слепо тычется, пока еще не всерьез. В последней попытке сохранить достоинство Тор безнадежно грозит:

— Только попробуй!..

— Только попробую, — обещает Локи, щекотно прижимаясь губами к самому уху.

И направляет себя рукой.

Тор вскрикивает больше от потрясения, чем от боли, хватает ртом воздух, но не делает попытки освободиться. Локи так широко раздвигает его, наполняет и пробует втолкнуться еще глубже, доставая, кажется, до самого сердца, что это шокирует: он раскрыт, уязвим и беспомощен. От накатившего шквала подрагивают мышцы живота, паха и те мышцы внутри, которыми он обнимает Локи так крепко, что брат тихо стонет, от натуги сжимая зубы.

— Чувствуешь это?

— Да-а...

И Локи толкается глубже, начинает раскачиваться, выходя и вторгаясь, снова и снова, он несколько раз кусает и целует Тора в основание шеи, под волосами, шепчет о том, что это место у Тора теперь особенно сексуальное. Тор почти не разбирает слов, в глазах темнеет от возбуждения, и ощущений слишком много, неожиданно острых, странных. Это ни в какое сравнение не идет с холодной болью внутри – это новая, горячая боль... нет, уже почти не боль и уже почти удовольствие, но чего-то не хватает, едва-едва, чтобы было как надо. Он хочет просить Локи сделать еще что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы перестало быть так... невозможно...

Боль с каждым толчком становится слаще. Когда Локи движется в нем на всю длину, он просит:

— Сильнее! – и это унизительно, это почти мольба, но Тору хочется хоть как-то унять эту чертову маяту...

— Не дождешься, — тёплое дыхание над ухом. Голос выдает напряжение – Локи старается себя обуздать, сохранить этот плавный, глубокий ритм. От его голоса кровь приливает в пах.

— Почему?..

— Потому что ты этого хочешь, — тихий голос, серьезный, низкий. – Хочешь боли, стыда и позора. И чтобы я тебя мучил. Чтобы я тебя трахал, — голос смешивается с движениями, толчки выходят резкими, отрывистыми. Боги, он уже близок, но тянет и тянет... – Считаешь... что заслужил страдания, — дыхание становится более шумным. – Но то, что тебя гнетет, было предначертано задолго до нашего рождения, Тор. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Поэтому хватит себя корить. Думай... только обо мне. Сейчас ты мой, брат... и я буду нежным.

И он думает, думает только о нем, о том, как Локи нравится это, как трудно ему сдерживаться и отвечать отказом на просьбу, которую безумно хочется выполнить. А ему хочется, Тор это чувствует: Локи хочется ритма, хочется драть его так, чтобы сломались крепления у кровати. Его заводят такие мысли, и все ощущения обостряются до предела, особенно там, где его тело так мучительно сладко принимает Локи, и брат толкается в него глубоко, до конца, раз за разом, и это потрясающе невыносимо – слишком близко к оргазму и слишком далеко от него.

Локи вдруг с силой вбивает себя в него, нагибается, хрипло шепчет:

— Скоро...

И ласково обнимает член Тора ладонью. Тор едва не орет – он и не чувствовал, как ему это надо...

Несколькими движениями руки брат вытягивает оргазм, кажется, прямо из глубин его темного, изнывающего естества, и он с такой невероятной, оглушительной радостью выплескивает скопившуюся тяжесть, усталость, боль... Локи запаздывает на пару секунд, стонет, уткнувшись лбом ему в шею, кончая в него там, в глубине, в этот момент его отчаянно хочется видеть, и Тор опустошенно думает: «В следующий раз». И это такая хорошая мысль, что он облегченно выдыхает. У них теперь куча времени, они еще всё успеют...

Хорошие мысли... Всё тело наполняет легкость, кружится голова.

Чернота наплывает исподволь, он и не замечает, как отключается на следующие двенадцать часов.

Просыпается он удивительно бодрым, с гудящей головой и ноющей задницей. Огорчает, что один. Валяться не тянет, он выходит из каюты – и сразу же оказывается взятым в кольцо. Со всех сторон летят жалобы.

Конечно, на Локи.

Конечно, братец его прикрыл, то есть всем растрепал, что царь изволит отдыхать, и нельзя его беспокоить. Но поскольку Локи провозгласил себя его временным заместителем, то и развлекся от души: успел и с Валькирией повздорить, и в капитанском кресле посидеть, и раздать с полдюжины бессмысленных распоряжений, чтобы снова ощутить вкус абсолютной власти. Даже в курс умудрился внести изменения, хотя Тор признал, что маршрут может быть и таким. 

А чего еще ждать от бога хитрости?

*  
Он находит Локи на прежнем месте, у большого окна. Только на сей раз Локи оборачивается с улыбкой.

— Я скорректировал курс, — говорит совершенно обычным тоном. – Ты же не против?

Тор даже теряется. Не знает, чего ждал от этой встречи. Какой-то перемены, должно быть.

— А. Да. То есть, не против.

Все это кажется странным. Не приснилось же ему?..

— Что с тобой? – удивляется Локи. – Не выспался?

Он смотрит на брата. И видит – нет, не приснилось. Напускная эта бодрость. Глаза другие.

— Локи... – и вот что ему сказать? – То, что случилось...

Слышится вздох.

— Секс. Иногда такое случается, — кивает Локи совершенно спокойно. И улыбается ободряюще, когда Тор теряет дар речи. – Я об этом не разболтаю, не бойся. Можешь смело свалить всю вину на меня. Но если ты ждешь от меня извинений, то ты их не получишь. Тебе, вроде бы, полегчало, а значит, я молодец. 

Тор приближается медленным шагом, давая Локи путь к отступлению. Но тот только удивленно хмурится, мол, что еще ты задумал?.. Тор обнимает его со спины, зарывается в шею лицом. Быстро же его запах успел стать родным... Локи только вздыхает. Тор даже знает, о чем он думает.

Разговор опять грозит принять опасный оборот.

— И это всё? – спрашивает Тор ему в плечо.

— Ну да. Ты был так удручен, что я не устоял и коварно этим воспользовался. Ничего больше.

— Для «ничего» ты слишком много болтаешь. 

— А ты задаешь странные вопросы.

— Обычные вопросы. Почему ты хочешь, чтобы ничего не было?

— А почему ты хочешь, чтобы что-то было?

— Потому что... – Тор ищет слова и, наконец, находит, — да потому что оно всегда было! Духу не хватало признать, что оно есть, потому и казалось, что не было, но ведь согласись: мы оба знали, что оно есть и обязательно будет! Когда-нибудь... потому что не может не быть...

Он понимает, что его несет в какие-то дали, но это именно то, что он чувствует, что хочет выразить.

Знать бы, как...

— Ты меня совсем запутал, — признается Локи. – Если знал, что до этого дойдет...

— Не знал. Только чувствовал такую... возможность. И от того, что она ускользала раз за разом, хотелось...

— ...Все крушить? – ухмыляется. – И драться.

— И кричать, да. И каждый раз надеяться, что вместе с криком и дракой оно выйдет куда-то, а оно...

— ...накапливалось. И становилось всё горячей.

Говорить об одном и том же. Какое счастье, что можно вот так понимать друг друга.

— Да. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы все у нас было, потому что... оно уже есть! Бесполезно же говорить, что этого нет, или не будет, или не может быть. Так, может, уже пришло время?

— Время чего?

— Нас. И нам пора стать... ну... нами.

Локи хочет что-то сказать, спросить, что за глупости он мямлит, даже поворачивается в руках... Но Тор выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы поцеловать его: правильно, вкусно поцеловать, выражая всю радость и благодарность за близость, так, чтоб у Локи иссяк запас аргументов. И воздух.

Да, именно так. У них уже есть всё, что нужно.

А то, чего нет, еще впереди.


End file.
